A conventional truck comprises a differential for driving the rear roadwheels thereof. The differential is normally mounted in a housing which is suspended under a main frame of the truck by a pair of laterally spaced suspension cylinders. The differential receives its power in a conventional manner from an internal combustion engine and intermediate transmission to provide the power input to the roadwheels. Such a standard suspension and drive arrangement gives rise to manufacturing and servicing problems, as well as providing limited ground clearance thereunder.